


Buried in the sand

by Vicki_vicktor



Category: League of Legends
Genre: A lot of Azir lore in this, Betrayal, Egyptian based themes, Forbidden Love, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Ship isnt metioned yet just hinted, Slow Burn, War, mean the ships kinda mentioned if you get what i mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_vicktor/pseuds/Vicki_vicktor
Summary: Omah Azir, Future king of Shurima had a life unknown to many people, filled with mystery and his love for knowledge and soon to be love for power.Follow him as he makes his steady climb to the top as he is forced to endure forsaken love, heartbreak and betrayal that time will soon tell.This story is mainly based off of lore but has things that i know for a fact didn't happen but its nice drama.





	1. Broken glass

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, i was inspired to write this after i decided to know more about the champs and a stumbled upon his lore, it was inticing, fasinating, i love how well it was written and the Egyptian based theme of every shuriman character.

Thousands of years ago, the Shuriman empire was a sprawling realm of vassal states conquered by powerful armies led by all but invincible warriors known as the Ascended. Ruled by an ambitious and power hungry emperor, Shurima was the greatest realm of its day, a fertile land blessed by the power of the sun that shone from a great golden disc floating atop the temple at the heart of its capital.

Omah Azir wasn't the most spoilt of people even though he was the Emperors son. He was youngest and least-favored son of the emperor, Azir was never believed to be destined for greatness, not with so many siblings ahead of him, he would never be emperor and would likely beforced to govern some small province with in the sands of Shurima that his father selected for him.

But even with knowing this, he wasn't to fazed with his chossen life, it was better then being a slave or some pesant forced to serve at his fathers feet, even if he was destined to become nothing like they all said he was, it was worth while, he got to live out his days in comfort, he was a scrawny boy compered to the likes of his father and brothers, this was probably why they felt no need to adress him as such.

He was basically forgotten like most of his fathers mistakes, giving him time for many different things, in his earlier years, Omah found himself drawn to knoledge, seeking out books that suited his likings, it wasn't like he had any important things to tend to like the rest of his family so he would often sit and read for hours on end, books just never seemed to bore him, he liked the idea of having knowledge of the unknown held within the palm of his hands.

It wasn't as if he were really needed in the palce or outside of it, he was never called upon by his father unless there was a job he was actually worthy of doing that was to fine for commaners but to grutesc for royalty like his father, only then did they have need for the likes of him.

 

* * *

 

Immersed in his world of books that clouded his cruel reality and purposed in this world, he blocked out the approaching foots steps outside of his sleeping chambers, it had almost been to long since they had had any need of him.

"Young master Omah" He heard someone calling out his name, shattering the peaceful world he had built around himself to mask the depths of his sorrows with in him, now he had to listen out for the voice once more due to his failed attempt at hearing them the first time.

"Young master, pardon my intrusion but" He could tell that this was the voice of one of his fathers beloved servants, what could they possibly need of him at this very moment in time?

"Go on" His voice was very faint but his room was so large it left echoes that resonated off the walls enabling the servant to hear him correctly even as he spoke in a almost muffled tone.

"Young master, your father has sent for you, he said your presence is required in the throne room immediately" The young prince almost scoffed if it weren't for the guard standing before him.

-My father requests my presence? Absurd- He snickered to himself before turning to readdress the servant that still lingered within his door frame.  
"Inform him that i will be there shortly, after i attend to my learnings" The prince said with a shallow voice, the servant replied with a quick bow, then leaving Omah to attend to his own things before heading for the throne room, to which his mother and father most likely resided within.

He made his way through the first half of the palace that was reserved for just his family and he entered the main hall way of the building, he wasn't surprised when he found it over flowing with people, it was quite common to have people lining up at the door of the throne room as the begged and pleaded, requesting to see the emperor, only those who truly mattered were permitted to see him.

Normally he would waste little time upon being summoned but young Omah found himself drawn to the crowds of people, well one being in particular, a man who looked like a scaled beast, he must have been on of the so called ascended his father loved and praised, he wasn't wrong, they were intimidating to say the least, this one had rows of fangs that littered his mouth and battle scared that covered his war ridden skin all over, he must have been staring for to long because they looked at him, a sharp glare piercing his vision, it almost made him cower.

"There you are young master Omah" He heard one of the servants call, he had almost forgotten his presence had even been requested in the first place as he stumble back on to his feet, eyes still placed firmly on the beast until he disappeared into the throne room along side the servant that was sent to fetch him as he was placed before his fathers feet.

"You summoned" He did not dare to grace his fathers gaze with his own after how late he was, he knew better than to leave his father waiting and yet he did, another thing them his brothers to hold over his head.

"You're late Omah" His fathers voice echoed within the confined walls, he didn't not sound impressed nor did he look it, he raised his hand, gesturing all those in the room to leave but his queen and Omah himself.

"Tell me, my _son_ , why do you think I have called upon you now?" Omah looked around, his brothers, they snickered amongst each other, could he have done something wrong? surely not, he had been in his room for the past full moon.

"Have I, perhaps, done something that is not to your liking, _father_ " He questioned, head still bowed with respect, although he didn't actually respect his father.

"No" At least the reply didn't sound hate filled this time as he raised his head, giving his father a questioning look as if to ask, why am I here then?.

"Me and your brothers are to travel to the east for a while, I will leave you and your mother here, in the palace with Renekton to serve as you and your mothers guard" Renekton took a step forward, bowing before the little prince as a symbol of respect.

"I will being taking the eldest of the brother, Nasus, who will be responsible for our lives, understand" Both Omah and Renekton nod as they stand in front of the king before both are dismissed.

Omah returned to his chambers, climbing on to his freshly made bed which comforted him after all the eyes of disappointment had been laid upon him, he didn't hate his family, it was just a small disliking towards their behavior towards him.

On the day of his father departure he was force to sit with the queen also known as his mother, not like he wanted to but they insisted that he did, so he found himself sitting on a golden chair in front of a crowd, people barely knew who he was so whisper erupted from the crowd and rumors began to spread.

"Pay then no heed young master, they are merely commoners" Even with that being said he found him self dawning on it far to long for his liking, obsessed with how little they though of him.

 

* * *

 

In his fathers absence his mother tended to things such as merchants and financial issues that dwelled upon their city, he was left with nothing to do but read or attend his training sessions that he was lucky to have bestowed on the likes of him before his father left.

He was still young, 14 to be exact, he was told to train under Renekton but he was reluctant to do soo, he was a slender, studious boy who spent more time perusing the texts collected in the Great Library rather than training to fight under the stern tutelage of the Ascended hero.

Its not that he dislike his trainer, it was more of the fact he prefers a good book or a decent game of chests, rather then picking up a weapon, again, another fault of his that everyone was aware of.

He did go a few times within his fathers leave, curious as to what Renekton really was, a man? a beast? it was bothersome to both, Omah was lacking in physical endurance and he would often lose focus when asked to demonstrate his skill for his mentor.

It was useless, this boy was to feeble, unable to wield anything but a shabby dagger that he had been given by the angry Gator mentor.

"You are **dismissed** " Those words made shame rise within him, he was always looked down upon by everyone around him, always, never good enough for anyone or anything.

"Little prince" He heard a deep voice call out to him, snapping him out of his shattered daydream, his mentor, Renekton was standing at the other end of the hallway just as he was about to retreat to the solitude of his private chambers, he didn't want to face the man beast in front of him right now but he had to.

"Oh, Master Renekton, I hadn't noticed your presence in the hallway" His voice was quite, it barely made it to the elder man, he heard the ascended being let out a frustrated sigh as he began to approach him.

He had given him a time table that he was to follow, he didn't he preferred books far to much.

Finally his father returned, his life of solitude return, although he was still expected to attend training with his mentor.

 

* * *

 

Amid the twisting shelves of scrolls, books and tablets, Azir found himself more drawn in to them, fascinated by the maps of the world and the ones of the sky, thus he learned to draw.

Admits his daily routine of visiting the Great library he noticed a slave boy, actually he had noticed him quite sometime earlier, he had just never though to say anything until now, he wondered why the likes of him would even be allowed in a place like this, probably only serving his master, he assumed anyway.

He went to speak but he just didn't have the courage, he felt all of his nerves reemerge from the depths of him, he began to fell sick.

He called for a servant to take him home again, he learnt more about the ascended.

He sat within the confined walls of his room once more, he drew maps of where he wished he could go (based on maps he had red) he learnt more about his ancestors and more about the magic of the sun disc, it enchanted his young mind, filling it with hopes of being more then the unwanted son, then the emperors royal whelp, he wanted to be more.

The next day he snuck away from his training and returned to the library, he was caught off guard by the eldest brother of the ascended hero's, Nasus, he felt the elder man staring him down as he buried himself in a book, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Arnt you meant to be training little prince?" He heard the elder say, he merely sighed in response, he cared not for training, why didn't they understand this by now, he wasn't the same as those he called his family.

"I like reading" His response was simple, he heard the elder chuckle a little and that was the first time he had ever heard someone do that, Nasus reached down and pat him gently, he was quite a small young thing.

Nasus let him read where he would be unbothered, in the back room where all the paper work for the library was meant to be done but obviously Nasus had better things to do, like fight at his brothers side or also read just like he was.

He sat there for hours reading, he managed to finish the book before he left, he bid Nasus farewell and slipped back into the palace without the gator noticing, or so he thought.

"Avoiding my training are we?" The Gator hissed, Azir just stared at him with a blank expression hoping he would just leave him alone if he didn't respond but he didn't.

" _Well?_ " The man said sternly, crossing his arms over his chest, he couldn't find a good enough excuse this time, he ended up just stuttering out useless words at the seemingly angry Gator.

Renekton shook his head even more as the little prince tried to form the right words.

"I'm sorry I wont do it again, would be fine" The man teased, cocking an eyebrow at the prince, he admitted his defeat by bowing his head before his mentor.

"Yes, I am sorry" However he couldn't add the last part on because he knew he would be lying and he knew that this man would not tolerate his lies any longer, he was sent to do a job and he wanted to do it, it was his duty.

Renekton's gaze was heavy, angered, Azir wondered why he hadn't yelled at him already, why he was joking around as if it didn't matter, he even hid the anger in his voice but he couldn't hide the anger in his eyes, he truly was a frightening creature.

Azir finally returned to his beloved bed room, he pulled himself on to the comforts of his bed, snuggling it to the plush blankets, he found himself falling a sleep within a minute he had just laid down.

 

* * *

 

He awoke with a fright as he heard a startling loud crash down the hallway, he quickly hopped out of bed to see what in the world was going on, to his surprise he saw both brothers as he pared down into the hallway.

He was still in his dress robe that he used for sleep, he heard another load crash making him yelp dropping to the floor, what was going on?

"Little prince are you alright?" They both asked at the same time running over to him as he whimpered on the ground.

"What is that?" he asked as he clung on to the first one that got within his reach, which happened to be his mentor, he trembled in his arms as he heard another load crash.

"Take care of the young prince, I will go see to it immediately" Nasus reassured as he left Azir in Renektons care for now, the youth held the man tightly afraid something would happen if he let go.

"Now, now, young prince, its ok" He said stroking his hair as he sniveled like the child he was.

Nasus returned with good and bad new for both of them.

"The palace was attacked" he stated, he didn't sound to happy but he was supposed to protect the Emperor so of course he wasn't.

"But they were easily delt with and everyone is safe" He said patting the young prince on the head as he climbed off his mentor, none of them had realized how exposed the little prince was until this moment, his dress robe was far to shorty, he should surely get a new one and without a doubt he would, he could feel the embarrassment run through his body as he pulled it down further, covering his thighs.

Both brother turned away, allowing the prince a moment or two to adjust what need to be adjusted, shortly after gathering his nerves he coughed lightly beckon them to turn around.

"Thank you for taking care of me" He said with a cute but pale smile as he turn away, he felt a blush come over him, he truly was a precious child, why couldn't his father see that? well it wasn't any of their business as they returned to their duties within the palace.

The little prince curled up in bed again, he had made a fool of himself, being so exposed towards men, his father would have surely been disgusted if he had seen what had just taken place, he was royal his body was meant to be seen by only those his father deemed worthy of him, not some guards, well not just any guards, his father prized guards, ascended beings.

"Ugh" He knew dwelling on the thought for to long would surely make him sick, he decided he would read before putting himself to rest, he read a few books until he fell asleep at his desk and not in bed.

Both the brother checked up on everyone due to the attack that included the young prince, Nasus picked the boy up and placed him down in his bed.

- _Truly a precious child_ -.


	2. Books and shelfs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azir, finally gains the courage to talk to the slave boy he always see wondering the great library everyday almost and they become friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing this because I love being able to incorporate Egyptian themes into my writing, I feel blessed, btw I have officially picked the ship OwO lets go <3.

For once, surprisingly, the young prince Azir, slept quite peacefully, even with the events the stirred the house hold through out the night, not even that seemed to stir Azir's slumber, until finally, due to the sound of his door creaking open, he woke up form his luxurious sleep.

Upon his waking, the young prince decided to dress in his beloved and also apparently _casual_ dress robes as he decided to venture off to his most beloved place to spend time in, being able to immerse himself in books, drowning himself out of his families miss approving eyes.

The great library was quite a common place to find the young prince, he spent most of his days locked away in it, he was not the only one who was commonly found here, one of the ascended brother was as well, the eldest one, the one they called Nasus, he and Nasus were quite similar in some aspects, such as enjoying good book or reading maps and well he definitely got along more with him then his younger brother, who was also his mentor, which he tended to call him _"the angry Gator"_ , it was no surprise that Renekton was super strict on the misbehaving boy.

However Nasus wasn't the only person who was commonly sighted by the youth in the library, there was another person who he had definitely taken notice of, it was a young slave boy who visited the library almost every day in search of texts desired by his master, Azir didn't really know what to say every time he wanted to talk to him because slaves in Shurima were forbidden to take names so he had no way of addressing him, calling him out as a slave would seem rather dehumanizing, well in the princes opinion anyway.

He watched from afar as the slave boy went through the books on the shelves, most of them being fictional novels he assumed his master would like, Azir took a deep breath, gathering his courage before speaking.

"Are you looking for something in particular?" He managed to choke out, startling the slave boy, who looked around him in an almost panicked frenzy, Azir quickly tapped him on the shoulder, beckoning him to turn in the other direction to face him.

"Its ok, I wont hurt you" Azir said with a cheeky smile, the slave boy stared at him before realizing who he was and dropped to his knees, Azir felt embarrassed, he begged the slave boy to stand up and quit making scene of him, the slave boy obliged and was now standing before him.

"No, I'm just looking for books that are suited towards my masters likings" He finally replied, Azir knew it was common for nobles to have slaves but this boy was rather young.

"Oh? well, do you like reading?" The slave boy had never been asked if he had liked anything, well not outside of the bedroom and also not in such a casual matter as well, it made a little smile creep along his pale and hungry lips.

"I do, actually" He admitted, Azir smiled at him in return, slaves weren't supposed to talk to anyone other then their masters, however since Azir is a prince he was obliged to answer anything he asked him, even if it really was just simple talk.

That day wasn't the last time they meet or talked for that matter, Azir insisted on hearing about the books the slave boy had read and also sharing stories of the ones he had read, he showed the slaves his drawings and also the one he asked Nasus to do for him, since he didn't know the layout of most outside places, like Ionia or Noxus but he had read stories of trees so big they touch the sky and people so strong they bend the winds, all of it flooded their minds, until the barrier they had built shattered when the boy had to leave again.

Azir found himself looking forward to there next encounter.

* * *

"For once can you please focus during your training?" The Gator snapped at him as he wobbled to his feet, Nasus facepalmed in the background as he watched the poor prince struggling to hold his ground against Renekton.

"Despite what you may think, I AM trying" He muttered in return, Renekton snarled, knocking him back off his feet, Azir threw his blade on the ground and kicked it towards his now angered mentor.

"I'm done for today" The young prince growled at the ascended warriors, he hated it, all of it, he was never good enough for anyone, for his parents, for his mentor not even for his own servants, who pestered him constantly about how to dress or how to act, maybe if someone showed him they cared about him then maybe he would actually try.

"Omah Azir, if you walk away from your training right now, I swear by the sun disc that blessed me, you will be sorry" Renekton barked, Azir turned to face him, staring him down as he purposely held eye contact well leaving the room, showing a small amount of control.

Renekton went to follow him but was stopped by his elder brother.

"Let him go brother, he is struggling in more ways then one" Nasus assured him, he knew Azir was different from his family, unlike his brother and father, he thought, he read book, drew maps, that made him a lot smarter then them, he was unique, that's why he stood out to them.

Renekton walked down the hallway in search of the young prince, he wanted to mend things, he didn't mean to hurt his feelings, mortals are such fragile things, he had noticed this when guarding people like the queen, she often cried and worried for her husband, who was probably sleeping with younger women, even though the queen was still rather young.

Finally, he managed to find the little princes sleeping chambers, he wasn't sure whether he was allowed to just open the door but he did it anyway and the little prince wasn't even there, so he entered, seeing if he was hiding in a corner, he wasn't, after a while of standing in the middle of the room, the young prince entered the room, he was wearing a towel, he had gone to bathe.

"Little prince" He started, Azir looked frightened when he heard him speak, dropping to the floor, Renekton didn't know why he wouldn't, he was being addressed in his room well in almost nothing by a ascended being, if he wanted to he could kill him or... worse, no, he was still a child, he composed himself and approached the precious little prince who was sitting on the floor, nerves racked his body.

"I came to say I'm sorry for being, well, aggressive" Although he said that, his voice was rougher than usual, Azir felt like a caged animal, trapped in the corner of the room, he felt like cowering on the floor but he didn't, he had more self respect than he thought.

Renekton approached him, his hand imbedded itself in the princes hair as an act of kindness or reassurance, trying to soothe him but due to being a scaly, toothy, fang bearing ascended being wasn't really helping, he continued petting the prince until he heard someone else walk through the door, his brother.

"Renekton, what are you doing to him?" Nasus said sternly, arms folded across his chest as Renekton stood there thinking about what he was actually doing, it looked a lot worse then it was.

"I was merely trying to mend our bond" He stated, petting the prince lightly still, his claws butterflied his scalp, the prince was getting nervous, he didn't like the idea of being mauled.

"That's enough" Nasus growled, Renekton sighed and retreated to Nasus's side, Renekton bowed before Azir as Nasus gestured him to leave, once the Gator was gone he held his hand out, helping the prince to his feet, before beckoning him to sit next to him, to which he complied.

"I'm sorry about my brothers unprofessional actions" Nasus was a much better speaker than Renekton, his voice was kind of smooth but deep as well, Azir had always enjoyed the elders company, Nasus continued speaking about his brothers action well not watching his own, he had placed his hand on Azir's thigh but it felt casual, so he wasn't too alarmed by this action.

"It quite alright, really" He assured and with that being said Nasus apologized once more and then was on his way, allowing the prince to finally get changed into his dress robes and head of to be, well after he finished reading the book he had taken from the Library the other day.

* * *

Azir woke up at sun rise, the sun pecking through the portiere (Curtains hung over a door or a doorway) leading to his balcony, which he hardly ever used, painting his harrowingly dull room an almost gold shimmer, it was a memorizing sight in the early morning, he could sit for hour watching the color fade into new ones, the sight really was unequalled.

After seemingly sitting on his balcony for what he thought to be hours, he decided it would be best to change out of his dress robes and go to the great library, where he knew his friend was likely to be, due to his masters rather peculiar taste in books.

Azir got the servants to fetch him, his " _casual_ " robes as he took his time fixing himself up, at least making himself presentable for the public eye as if to not disappoint his father even more than he already had with his fathers biased opinion towards remissive behavior, such his own, apparently.

He headed towards the Library once again, most people would try to get him to stop or try to talk to him, this was the reason he now had to be escorted everywhere he went, his father at the very least made sure he was safe, even if he tried to make it seem unintentional, which he knew it wasn't.

Upon entering the great Library, he greeted the elder ascended with a smile, he, to which returned the favor, fleering his sharp canines at the prince as he watched the boy make his way to the back of the library, where he could most commonly be found, according to everyone who visited the Library, however this time he wasn't their to read, to his surprise the reason he came had gotten there earlier than him for once, the slave boy was going through the books once again, always here due to his mast peculiar taste in readings.

He stared at the slave boy before speaking to him, he seemed immersed in finding the right book for his master, it was almost sad but it was his job after all.

"Its been a while, hasn't it?" The young prince found himself saying as began to help him look for books for his master, the slave boy smiled in return, turning towards him before speaking, calling attention towards him.

"A day isn't that long, sire" He reminded him, Azir had forgotten it had only been a day since he had been to the great Library, how could one day feel like an eternity, it was bothersome, he must have really disliked his training or maybe it was the fact he over slept.

"Ah you're right, I had forgotten" He admitted with a rather sarcastic shrug before folding his arms over his chest like he didn't forget what day it was, the slave giggled in return as he returned to his book finding, growing a little weary of the current time.

After a while of talking about their own favorite readings again, Azir found himself unable to address the boy, he hated calling him by "Slave boy" it was dehumanizing and to be quite frank, he disliked the idea of dehumanizing his own friend, so he stared him down.

"Ah, I've got it, I will name you Xerath, meaning the one who shares" He said with great pride and a whole hearted smile but Xerath didn't seem to thrilled about this.

"You shouldn't have named me, you could, I could, we could" he was a stuttering mess, naming a slave was forbidden since they were considered less than people, Xerath and himself, even though he was royalty, would still have to face the punishments.

"Yeah, that's why I will only address you by it when I am sure we're alone" He said with a cheeky wink as Xerath finished picking out the last of the books his master had asked him too, meaning he had to leave now.

"Till nest time" Xerath said with the warmest smile he had ever given anyone, even though he shouldn't he began looking forward to meeting the prince again.

Finally, Azir appointed Xerath - though he was careful never to endanger him by naming him publicly - as his personal slave and the two boys shared their love of history by learning all they could of Shurima's past and its long legacy of Ascended heroes, it had been one of the only things he had ever asked of his father but he actually seemed glad that he " _wanted_ " a slave so he made it official.

* * *

Both the boys studied together, gathering the knowledge in their hands, they redrew Omahs old maps and made newer and bigger ones with the help of Nasus, he told them about the time he escorted the Emperor out of Shurima to a conference in the land of Ionia before Azir was even born, he told them tales of the ninjas that guarded the sacred lands while hidden within the trees.

"I wish I could have seen it" Azir pouted, Xerath nodded in agreement, Nasus chuckled a little, petting both of the boys.

"One day you might" He said with a confident voice, both the boys couldn't hide their excitement, just thinking about leaving the country was fun but Azir soon realized it was highly unlikely, his father only let the most important of his family leave the country, even the civilians had more freedom then the prince did.

His days felt less trying with his new friend by his side, Xerath had the same passion as him, knowledge and power, they wanted it, they wanted to be able to change Shurima for the better.

Azir decided if he even became Emperor he would free all the slaves from their masters, just as he did for his new found brother, Xerath admired Azir's desires and promised he would follow him to the ends of the world if it meant see that dream come true.

Finally came night fall, Nasus had over stayed, the Emperor was getting jealous of Azir occupying most of the heros time and sent for the ascended as soon as he heard of his whereabouts, so Nasus bid them farewell once again.

Azir showed Xerath around before he sent him to bed, it was only necessary he did so, so he could manage finding his way around this maze of a palace, even Azir got lost sometimes and he lived there.

"That's all there is to see" He said with an exhausted sigh of relief as they once again found themselves out side of the little princes private chambers, Xerath sighed as well, he was just relieved it was over for now but he would still have to learn anyway.

They said their goodbyes and parted ways for the night, neither of them could wait for morning to come, for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite thing to write, I would love peoples opinions, it takes me quite a while to write up one chapter when I need something to base it off but this one I can just go with it because I love all the possibilities I can create within it, please support me with this one


	3. Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azir takes notice of the changes in his life and is finally able to smile how he has always wanted to, softly and as he does someone takes notice of him, they begin to fall in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so before I get judged for this ship, I really like the bound that they all made through out the lore so plz no judge me, I also don't really like furry stuff, however I like this ship so feel free to judge me

A few months had passed, Xerath new the palace inside and out as he _tended_ to his new master, well its not like he had to work, the most Azir made him do was fetch books, unless he was mad at him, then he would be given unpleasant tasks.

Xerath didn't understand the young prince, he had everything he could ever want and yet his face was still filled with pain, it was engraved into his soul, acceptance, something he could only dream of having, no one in his family saw him as one of them, no one, not even his mother.

However after years of rejection he learnt to mask it, hiding the pain of his heart in his sleeves when he approached those who they deemed mattered more then him but it was still clear as day in his eyes, they told no lie to those around him but those around him chose to ignore it, like they ignored him ever since he was but a baby.

Azir had spent most of his life alone, until now, new doors opened themselves to him, Xerath was now at his side, both the ascended beings were doing their bests to support him, even though he ditched his mentors classes all the time, never the less he felt less alone.

Upon his daze, lost in his thoughts of what was to come, he hadn't noticed Xerath sneaking up behind him, with a single tap on the shoulder, Azir, gave a frightened/startled quiver in response.

"Xerath, you have to stop doing that or you will be the death of me" He could almost fume but he calmed his steadily growing nerves and chuckled in return.

"Huh, maybe you should stop day dreaming and focus on your surroundings, your majesty" The slave boy had a teasing tone, making the little prince frown, cross his arms across his chest.

"Says the boy who tried to kill me" He retorted, Xerath leaded back, he looked offended, more so then Azir thought he would.

"I-I didn't try to kill you, you're a lair" He hissed, Azir couldn't help but laugh, it was almost typical that Xerath would take him seriously.

"It was merely a joke, I didn't expect you to take it so literally" Xerath scoffed at the little princes words, turning back towards the bedroom.

"Well, just don't fall off of here, you'll die if you do" Azir sighed, he was well aware that if he were to fall, the only thing that would await him would be certain death.

After sitting on the balcony for another hour, he finally decided to attened his training with the angry gator he was to call his _teacher_ , instead of teacher he'd call him an abusive brother like figure, that was much more suited to his nature then mentor or teacher.

"Oh, Omah, you actually decided to show up for your training today" Renekton snarled, Azir just stuck his tongue out in a mocking fashion in return before picking up his blade.

"I just felt like releasing some anger today, that's all" even though that wasn't the only reason he was there, there was actually some truth to it.

"Well at least you came this time" The gator said, Azir just shrugged like it was nothing new.

Azir and Renekton spared in the middle of the training room, Renekton was so much better then he believed he could ever be, he had the strength of ten men and that made him frightening, if he wanted to, he could just end the little princes petty life with the snap of his fingers.

Their swords clashed together, over and over, until Azir's sword shattered, shards of metal scattered across the tiled floors of the training room, Azir was bewildered , his eyes widened as he stared blankly at the now broken sword of his.

"Renekton" Nasus barked, his tone heeded no room for argument, forcing the gator to retreat to his side before they headed over to wear the prince was still standing.

"Little prince, are you hurt?" Nasus asked, he looked at the prince for a while, until he noticed a cut on the princes leg.

"Come, sit over here, ill tend to it" The little prince shook his head, he didn't want to be looked after like some helpless maiden, however Nasus was determined to clean his wound.

Azir's skin was soft, like silk and looked like snow hidden underneath a golden silhouette of laces and fabrics of all types, the feeling of it along his thumb as he pressured down under the wound was memorizing, this boy really was blessed with the beauty of his mother, just like his, her smile was subtle but beautiful.

However her voice was not, her words bore hate and hostility that harmed many unlike his, his were softer then winds, only when he was at peace with his mind they would get to hear a voice gentler then the summer breeze.

Finally Nasus was finished pulling the glass out, Azir shuddered, this was the most he had been touched in a while and the most intimate as well as he felt Nasus's finger slide down his bloodied legs, catching the blood on his finger tip well hazel eyes watched his every movement.

Then the ascended being was done, he bandaged the princes leg then took his leave with his brother, sending for the servants to clear up the metal mess they had made.

Azir fled to his room, curling into the comforting softness of his bed, the touch still lingered, more then he would have liked as he traced the skin on his leg that had been treated with such kindness before falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

The morning suddenly dawned upon him, he didn't want to get up, not yet, then he remembered, today was one of the days he visited the library, he was looking forward to it, more then the last time he visited it.

On his way there he ran into nobles, he was feeble, they thought he was a slave boy, he found himself being pushed around by these strangers until finally he arrived at the library.

He saw Nasus was already reading with Xerath, they had arrived there a lot earlier then Azir, he had over slept and now he was covered in dirt, his clothes tattered and his knees grazed, Nasus immediately rises to tend to him.

"How did this even happen" The man began to speak to him while helping the prince out of his clothes in the back room while Xerath drew him a bath.

"I - uh - fell?" He knew Nasus would never believe he just fell but he hadn't the time to worry of such things, he'd much rather get the prince cleaned up and tend to his new wounds.

Nasus stayed while the prince bathed, of course he was not fully naked, he had a pair of shorts to cover what he didn't want the elder to see or anyone to see actually, he found himself growing shyer by the second as his eyes meet the ascended's.

Both of them looked away, obviously both feeling a little rubbed by the situation at hand, a helpless little prince barely clothed  and a strong beast like warrior, wait this isn't how the story goes, neither of them really knew how to feel.

Well actually Nasus did, the prince was no older then 15, feelings like these were ones he should ignore but he couldn't seem to push them away, even though he really wanted too.

He knew the prince didn't really understand a lot, he picked up most of what he knew through books, however many had been restricted for him so his knowledge was limited, that made the elder shudder with slight discomfort.

Azir stared at the elder man who was seemingly staring back at him, he smiled then quickly looked away, his cheeks burning with embarrassment, the elder must have noticed because he heard a small chuckle almost immediately after.

Now he felt even more uncomfortable, he rubbed his legs together and began to figet with his fingers, however cute this may be, he was still wasting time, so Nasus approached the edge of the bath, startling him a little.

"My dear prince, you mustn't waste time" His voice had always been deep and soothing but this time it was too much so.

"Ah! yes, I-I'm sorry" His voice faded out as he muttered the word sorry under his breath as if to hide it from the elder man.

"It's alright, I understand you're nervous having someone watching you" He said with an understand sigh, Azir chuckled a little before he replied.

"Its not just that" He fidgeted more as he stared deep into the bathtub.

"May I ask you a question?" Azir suddenly asked the elder ascended man, Nasus shrugged a little in return.

"I don't see why not" He said finally, Azir smiled a little but now he seemed even more on edge then before.

"Have you always been, um... well, like that?" Nasus  furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the silly prince.

"Of course not, I was once human, just like you" He said, crossing his arms a little, he almost seemed disappointed in the little prince since he spent all that time reading, he should surely know that you arnt just born ascended.

"Why did you give up being human" Azir then asked, this was a bit of a touchy subject for him and for his brother but he was his prince so lying would surely get him punished.

"Power, to protect those who needed it and also the power of the sun disc isn't something you can easily avoid, by the time I realized what I was giving up I had no choice it was this or both me and my brother would have died" The sad tone in Nasus's voice beckoned the prince not to dive any further then he already had.

"I didn't realize this pained you soo" The young princes voice was a gentle whisper as he placed a steady hand on the elder in front of him, caressing the face of a broken solider, his beautiful hazel ingulfed eyes meet the ascendeds, now, violent  submerged eyes, truly unhuman but in the most radiant of ways.

Nasus felt his inhuman heart begin to thump, the prince was merely a child, he should not feel like this, he really wanted to dismiss these feeling, banish them, forget they existed but here they were, forcing his heart to jump out of his rib cage as he felt the supple hand of the prince slide down his face.

He went to reach for the prince, subconsciously pulling him closer to him, breathing his scent just a little then realizing the line he had over stepped just then as the prince said not a word but instead exhaled loudly, a little shudder overcame the prince as he was held in place.

"Nasus, um... I'm still in the bath" He said, voice shaking as he felt his nerves over come him, Nasus felt the shame rise within him as he released the prince from his grasps, he couldn't look at the prince without feeling wrong, the prince also felt the same, not because of his age but for letting such a thing happen in the first place.

 

* * *

 

He returned to Xerath after he finished bathing and urged him that he should hurry home, Xerath seemed uneasy somehow, Azir was quick to take notice of this on the way home.

"What is it?" Azir asked Xerath who only managed to look startled before responding to his masters question as they entered through the palace doors.

"What took you so long to bath? are you sure you're well?" It had taken the prince 2 hours to bath, at first it was because he didn't appreciate people watching him but then... Azir couldn't help but make a troubled look.

"So you really are not well!" Xerath said, his voice filled with concern for his best friend, Azir merely shook his head in reply.

"No, I'm well, just a bit troubled" There was a slight stutter in his voice as he spoke, Xerath wasn't surprised that Azir had something on his mind, after all he was royalty.

"Oh, would you like to tell me about it?" Xerath questioned Azir, he just shook his head, pushing him out of the way of his bedroom door.

Xerath watched the little prince close his door, he pouted a little knowing the prince wasn't going to sleep easy tonight.

And he was right, the ascended lingered in his mind, he must have been a beautiful human, the little prince began to think about what the man could really have looked like until he fell asleep.

Meanwhile Nasus was with his younger brother in the training hall, a spar amongst brothers wasn't uncommon to the likes of them, they would both gladly go hand to hand in combat against each other, however they would often draw, which left both of them in a foul mood, it was a test to determine who was the stronger of the two.

But sadly the brothers were interrupted as the Emperor himself made his way into the training hall in hopes that they would both be there, luckily for him, they were, there weapon suddenly came to a sharp halt as the Emperor stood before them.

"Good evening gentlemen" he started, both the brothers already knew something was not quite right, the Emperor would just send for them if it was something more irrelevant, they both stood before him waiting to hear him out.

"Good evening, sire" they both said with a quick bow of the head, he nodded then began pacing around the room.

"Oh ascended beings, you see, me and my sons are to travel around Shurima like we always do" he started, Nasus had a bad feeling about this.

"I would like to inform you that only one of you are to come with us" Both of them stood there speechless, he had to be joking right? it was far to unsafe.

"And why would that be?" Nasus couldn't help but ask and the Emperor shot a glare in his direction.

"Well I was hoping one of you would guard my wife" Nasus sighed, he understood now, leaving the women all alone would certainly mean her death.

"I will be the one to escort you and your sons" Renekton said sternly, Nasus furrowed his eyebrows.

"I should be the one, I have more knowledge of the land and in general" Nasus retorted, Rekenton snarled.

"And I am without heart, you falter at the sight of the weaker" Renekton was right, Nasus was a kinder being, unlike his scaled and fanged little brother so with that he won the right to escort them.

"That's what separates us, _brother_ , you are no longer have any humanity left" Nasus reminded him of what they once were.

"Yes but _you_ too are half way there" Renekton then reminded him what they had become, leaving an even fouler taste in his mouth as he clenched his no longer human fists, filling himself with self pity and hatred for the time being.

Those words of his brothers really did sting a they drifted along the depths of his mind.

- _What have I become_ -.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying writing this, please support me <3

**Author's Note:**

> This took a lot of thought, i really hope you enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writting it. please follow and support me <3


End file.
